Rewind
by MusicalEscape
Summary: A car crash; disaster. But Fate was feeling kind that day, and a second is all it takes to rewrite history. Soulmate!fic


**So, last night I was sick but I dragged myself upstairs to finish the wingfic. Now I'm still sick, and I've lost my glasses to boot. At this point, I'm beyond caring though... As long as I find my glasses eventually.**

**The information here is probably far from accurate. More about this, bottom AN after the story.**

***finds Easter egg in backyard* OHMYGOD I BET THERE IS CANDY. *opens* Oh look, paper. "The person who found this paper does not own Glee"… DAMN YOU RYAN MURPHY! Also, why would Murphy leave me an egg in late April? *wonders***

* * *

It was a beautiful day, Kurt mused.

He was sitting on the floor of the hallway- the one right outside the glee room- legs bent in front of him. His arms were folded and resting on his knees, playing with his phone in one hand.

It had been only five minutes since he had received the phone call.

* * *

There had been nothing strange about that day, at least not for Blaine Anderson. As soon as school let out he would drive over to McKinley to pick Kurt up for a date.

A beautiful day, he mused.

* * *

"Kurt, it's Wes." The boy's voice sounded overly loud, panicked.

"Wes…? What happened?"

"There- there was an accident. I'm so sorry, Kurt."

* * *

The drive seemed simple enough. He had flowers, bundled up in a bouquet, sitting in the shotgun seat. Blaine was so used to driving to McKinley that he could probably do it in his sleep.

He reached over and turned the radio up a tiny bit, smiling.

* * *

"Wait, what?" Kurt was dazed, moving mechanically.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt, we just found out-"

"Tell me what fucking happened, Wes!"

* * *

It had happened so fast.

He had stopped at a red light, humming gently to himself. Like a law-abiding citizen, he had patiently waited for the light to turn green before going.

Unfortunately, the driver of the truck was not a law-abiding citizen.

It had happened so fast.

* * *

"There was a crash."

The world seemed to stop spinning. Everything slowed down.

"Is he- is he okay?"

Wes didn't answer for a minute. "We don't know."

A sob escaped his mouth, and Kurt fell back onto the lockers, letting himself slide down to rest on the floor.

He cried for a few minutes, and then the tears were streaming down his face silently and his breath had slowed enough to ask Wes, "Where is he?"

"Lima Medical. Kurt, we're coming to pick you up. Don't try and drive while you're like this, please."

* * *

It had been so simple. No spontaneous combustion, no explosion. Some smoke- make that a lot- but the impact appeared to be hard.

The roses wilted from the smoke, the young man in the driver's seat was unconscious, and the ring box in his pocket slipped out and hit the floor of his car.

Tragedy, the hospital workers would tell each other later. Such a sad story.

* * *

What happened next was so uncomplicated it felt wrong. Wes and David picked Kurt up from McKinley, and they drove to the hospital. The doctor was there to see them within a few minutes. The first question from Kurt's mouth is, "Is he okay?" The next is, "Is he awake?"

The doctor doesn't answer the first question. Instead, he says "No. We're not sure if he'll ever wake up. I'm so, so sorry."

But Kurt doesn't want to hear it, he's already sick of hearing people apologize.

He just feels hollow.

Later, they find the ring box. The box is charred black, but the ring inside is still silver as always. Inscribed on the outside is _Courage._ On the inside, it states _I will love you until my dying day._

This only causes the tears to stream faster, and the pain to become more concentrated.

The day the crash happened was so beautiful, and so was the day of the funeral.

* * *

But rewind a bit, because that's not what happened. The day was still beautiful, and the date was still on, but at the stoplight Blaine paused a second to feel the ring box in his pocket. Then he put his hand back on the steering wheel and started to drive again.

Then the truck came barreling from his right- so close to his car that were scrape marks later, and it launched off the road into a fiery mess.

Blaine only sat, shocked, watching as other pulled over and dialed 911.

"You okay, sonny?"

It was an old man, leaning against his car door. Blaine rolled down the window to answer him.

"Yes, a bit shocked, but fine. Thank you."

"That's good to hear. Drive safely, okay? Don't want to worry your boyfriend. "

Blaine stares at him, shell-shocked, but the old man just smiles in a way that makes his eyes twinkle and walks away.

The ambulance arrived, and Blaine drove away. He had something to do that night.

* * *

The rest of the night went smoothly. Blaine picked Kurt up from McKinley and took him to a classy restaurant. When they finished their meal, they took a walk in the park with the sunset as their background.

Blaine stopped Kurt near a bed of flowers, turning to face him. "Kurt," he began, "I love you. Next year, we'll be going to New York together. New York has its ups and downs, all of its craziness and insanity, and it can rip people apart. I wanted to tell you that I love you. I always have, even if it took me a while to realize it, and I always will. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." He knelt down in front of Kurt. "I promise to wait for you no matter how hard things get. Will you promise to wait for me?" He opened the ring box with a snap, and Kurt gasped.

"Yes, yes, I promise!" Kurt's voice was breathy, his cheeks were stained red, and he looked insanely happy. "I love you, Blaine."

Blaine slipped the ring onto Kurt's finger, then kissed him.

* * *

Within two years, the promise ring had a diamond adornment added and became an engagement ring. Kurt achieved his dreams of Broadway, with a fashion line to boot. Blaine succeeded in getting a deal with a record company, releasing several chart topping albums. One of his greatest hits, Promise Me, was a duet between himself and Kurt. He wrote novels in his spare time.

Later in life, Kurt and Blaine adopted teenage twins- a boy and a girl- out of an abusive home. They went on to have a surrogate child, Rachel as the mother.

Blaine told Kurt about how he was almost hit by a truck, saying that the thought of giving Kurt the promise ring saved him. They didn't stop to wonder what would have happened, only thanked Fate that nothing bad came out of the situation.

* * *

But what _had _happened on that day? What made Fate change her mind?

Some could argue that she was feeling kind that day. Maybe the situation was reminiscent of something that had happened when Fate was human.

Me? Well, I think that Fate saw the Bond between the two , and the hope they would give others in the future.

After all, as Fate, who would I be to deny Soulmates?

* * *

**YES, YES. Epic plot twist in which Fate was the narrator all along. Just thought of it, too!**

**It was originally an 18-wheeler, but while doing research I foind a video where…. Well, let's just say I'd rather not have what happened in the video happen to anyone, ever.**

**This could be considered a prequel to Finding My Way Back To You. As well as an epilogue to it. But I prefer to think of it seperately. Do as you wish. Also, third in the Soulmate series.**

**Oh, look, another Easter egg. *opens* "Review or be interrupted by a shiny red keyboard. Hey, that doesn't sound too-" *opening chords to random song***


End file.
